This invention relates to a double-drum winch for use in side cranes of construction vehicles wherein a single central power transmission train is provided for both hook and boom drums.
Conventional winches of the kind specified heretofore in use comprises two power transmission trains; that is, one for power to a boom drum. Therefore, the conventional winch means is disadvantageous in that the power is transmitted via two separately provided transmission trains, that is, one for the hook and the other for the boom, and therefore generation of a high power loss is unavoidable and the structure thereof becomes complicated and large.